


That Life

by octopodian



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopodian/pseuds/octopodian
Summary: Whizzer thinks about his life (and what he wishes it was).





	That Life

Whizzer groans.

He would give anything to be in Marvin’s arms, cuddling him, kissing his hair, breathing in and smelling him, all of his awareness narrowed down to two intertwined bodies.

But he can’t have that life. He can never have that life, no matter who he meets or what he does. Having that life means a nuclear family with a white picket fence, and people like him don’t get that. 

He downs the shot. It burns, foreign, against his throat. Serves him right.

Even if he wanted it, was comfortable with settling down, with becoming a piece of arm candy, or a piece of jewelry to be set aside in a dresser whenever he wasn’t pretty anymore, he could never have it.

Whether he wants it or not -- and he prays he doesn’t -- he can never, ever have it.

He wants love. He wants to hold someone’s hand, go on dates, kiss in the rain, wake up and fall asleep with someone. He wants to love someone knowing they love him back. Even the voice in his head that shrieks every time he kisses a boy can’t kill that part of him.

But he can’t have that life.

He flags down the bartender. He needs another drink.

**Author's Note:**

> i am 16 and have never had an Alcohol but. i have a LOT of experience with internalized homophobia and see myself in whizzer a lot so like. ta dahh


End file.
